gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-02 Strike Rouge
The MBF-02 Strike Rouge is a mobile suit appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Its primary pilot is the Princess of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha. The word Rouge ''is the French word for the color red. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit built using spare parts for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that were produced while it was repaired at Orb. Strike Rouge is almost an identical copy of the original Strike Gundam and features the same weaponry as well as the ability to use the Striker Packs. The most commonly used Striker Pack is the Aile Striker, other Striker Packs used by the suit include the Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) and the Ootori Pack. The main differences between Strike Rouge and Strike is that the former is equipped with an AI support system and a power extender that increase the operational time, and is responsible for the red-shifting of the phase-shifted colors. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge's side skirt armor is a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :The Strike Rouge's primary ranged weapon, it can be stored on the side skirt armor, and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Strike Rouge is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :A piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike Rouge's defensive capability, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike Rouge's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike Rouge is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI(Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. History While rebuilding the Strike Gundam that was badly damaged outside the territory of the Orb Union, substantial spare parts enough to build another Strike were produced. These parts were later loaded onto the [[Izumo class battleship|''Kusanagi]] and assembled into a Strike variant, called the Strike Rouge, during the last days of the first First Alliance-PLANT War. It was piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha, who used the suit for a short time during the Second Battle of Jachin Due on 26 September, CE 71. Among her actions was the rescue of Athrun Zala, who detonated his suit inside ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS to prevent it from firing on Earth. The Strike Rouge remained operational during the Second Alliance-PLANT War, and was used as Cagalli's personal mobile suit after she and the crew of the ''Archangel'' left Orb. She launched in her suit several times to convince the Orb forces not to fight against the ZAFT ship Minerva, although with little success. Later, the Strike Rouge was modified to Kira's specifications (by configuring the suit's Phase Shift armor to reflect the original Strike's colors) and launched into space with the help of an attached booster, and used briefly to protect the ''Eternal''. It was however no match against ZAFT's newer and more powerful mobile suits and was heavily damaged in this battle. With both of its pilots equipped with more advanced mobile suits, the Strike Rouge was not seen in battle again and it remains questionable if it was ever repaired or simply decommissioned. Variants ;*MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge ;*MBF-02+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Rouge ;*MBF-02+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Rouge ;*MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP ;*MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori Picture Gallery MBF-02.png Strike Rouge Ep46.png|Deactivated mode Orb Crest.png Strike Rouge Head.png Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 021.jpg|Strike Rouge (Kira's color) firing CIWS GSD-EP39-Kira's-Strike-Rouge-close-up.jpg|Strike Rouge (Kira) head close-up Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 022.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 023.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 024.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 025.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 026.jpg|Damaged Strike Rouge (Kira's color) being recovered Strike, S.Rouge, Freedom.png Gunpla RG Strike Rouge.jpg|1/144 RG "MBF-02 Strike Rouge": box art Pg011-strike-rouge.jpg|1/60 PG "MBF-02 Strike Rouge + Skygrasper" (2005): box art Action Figures MSiA_mbf-02-LauncherSword_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Launcher / Sword Striker" (2004): package front view MSiA_mbf-02_SeedDestiny_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MBF-02 Strike Rouge" (2005): package front view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p02_back.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package rear view GFFN_mbf-02-SwordLauncher_p03_sample.jpg|GFFN "MBF-02 Strike Rouge & Sword / Launcher Striker" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): product sample as Strike Rouge Notes and Trivia *After the events of Gundam SEED, Strike Rouge is the only mobile suit seen to be operational. *One of the original ideas planned for Gundam SEED was that the Strike Rouge wasn't going to be Cagalli's unit, but Flay Allster's as part of a propaganda machine for the EA. The idea is revisited in SD Gundam G Generation DS. *Despite it being an ORB-made unit and officially being designated "MBF-02", the Strike Rouge still bears the "CINQUE X-105" marking on its crest. *Strike Rouge is the only one of the three main Strike Gundams to have green eyes. It is also the only one built by Orb. However, in the HD Remastered version of Gundam SEED, the Strike Rouge's yellow eyes can only be seen when its Phase Shift Armor activates. It is possible that this is an animation mistake. *While not officially numbered, the Strike Rouge (in its Aile Striker Pack configuration) was released in the Real Grade line of Gunpla, as a recolor of the Real Grade Aile Strike Gundam. This makes it one of the few models to be released in all of the four grades (High, Master, Perfect, & Real). Reference GFF - LS-Strike Rogue.jpg|MBF-02 Strike Rogue - Launcher Striker/Sword Striker (GFF Version): specifications External links *MBF-02 Strike Rouge on MAHQ.net ja:MBF-02 ストライクルージュ